


Hell is Other Timelines

by Glavenus



Series: Demon of the Underground [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Alternate Universe- Underfell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, Alternate Universes and Timelines, Empress Undyne, F/F, F/M, OC backstory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Neutral Route, non-canon, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: The spectrum of creation is vast, holding countless timelines and universes. If each of those has their own set of monsters, they must have their own Firebrand, too.!READ AT LEAST SOME OF A DEMON'S TALE FIRST!Unless I say otherwise, I own none of the alternate universes explored.





	1. An Angel's Tale: From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap version of chapter 1 of A Demon's Tale.

An angel sat idle in Heaven, gazing down to the mortal world. The angel wondered what it would be like to live a mortal life. This angel was also me.

After a few minutes of contemplation, I decided to disguise myself as a mortal and descend. While the Archangel Council frowned at acts of divine intervention, what I was about to do hardly qualified as "Intervention", and they never minded this in the past, anyhow.

But, the thought struck me that mortal life would be dreadfully boring, what with me having to take a bland human form and hide my powers. But, an idea struck me right after that.

I could live as a monster.

Not only were monsters peaceful, meaning that an Angel of Patience such as myself would fit in fine, they were already incredibly varied in appearance and capable of magic, removing the issues with being human. The choice was clear.

As for my monster form, I made my body resemble a Komodo Dragon, one with pearl scales and eyes eternally radiating white light. I also poised sever streams of light to emanate from my back. These would act as "wings".

With my form finished, I just needed a name.

Ethos.

In addition to sounding fairly grand, it carried a distinct meaning, even if that meaning may prove misleading.

All set, I muttered an incantation an angelic tongue to descend into the underground, caring not where I end up.

After I fell from above, I looked around to see a vast, sodden cavern. Before me was a massive laboratory, taking up the entirety of the path before me. However, I soon realized I wasn't alone.

A piscine humanoid monster, with sparkling yellow eyes, scarlet hair, aquamarine scales, a lab coat, and glasses, stood before me.

The monster trembled so hard, one would think the very earth would tremble with them.

My descent had been witnessed.

I had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably recreate other scenes from A Demon's Tale in this universe, or perhaps spin off into a complete AU story. The latter will only happen when, if I complete A Demon's Tale, though.


	2. Firebralphyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Firebrand listened to the lust in his soul and got together with Alphys? What did Undyne think of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fade-To-Black Sex

I had been down underground for a few weeks. Alphys had introduced me to her friend, Undyne, and I met some other people through the fish woman I was introduced to. I even told Undyne of my true nature, and she took it oddly well.

Regardless, the Lust etched into my soul along with Wrath was on fire. My dreams were full-on sexual fantasies, all directed at one monster.

Alphys.

Everything about her...

The way her golden scales shined in the moderate light of her lab...

Her searingly passionate ramblings about anime and science...

Her incredible intelligence and endearing shyness...

That beautiful, beautiful stutter of hers...

No wonder she lives in HOTland. Boy, Sans would get a kick out of that.

But, I saw the way she looked at Undyne...

**Nonsense. Give in to your desires.**

Demogorgon's teeth, I hated it when my soul whispered to me like that. They've probably known each other for a while, and I shouldn't...

**What self-respecting demon stops at just one partner?**

Got me there, soul.

(Several minutes later)

Alphys and I were hanging around in the lab, idly watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie for the 5th time. I honestly didn't care too much for the show, but the main villain was pretty cool. And, more importantly, Alphys's passion for it made it all worth it.

I couldn't hold. The time was now.

"Hey, Alphys..."

"Yes?"

"Well, you see..." I awkwardly continued. "Demons can have a secondary soul aspect. Mine is lust. And said lust has been driving me crazy for... You."

Alphys stumbled back, face full of shock, blushing heavily.

"W-W-WHAT?"

"Yeah... I kinda... Want you..."

"Why? Why would a powerful demon like you want trash like me?"

"Why WOULDN'T I?"

I promptly poured my heart out. Alphys listened the entire time, silent and flustered.

When I finished, she stayed silent.

"Too pushy? Okay, I'll-"

Alphys lunged forward, grabbed me, and kissed me. Right on the lips. My soul told me to give in, and I did, eagerly deepening it.

We remained like this for a few minutes, before finally stopping.

"So, now that we're a thing, I've seen the way you look at Undyne, and she should probably know quickly."

"Yes."

(The next day)

Alphys called Undyne over. Within a minute, she was at the lab with Alphys and I.

"So, U-undyne..." Alphys started.

I pulled her to my side and eagerly finished her sentence.

"Alphys and I are more than friends now."

Undyne's face flared in shock, before tears began to develop.

"What's wrong, Undyne?"

"I-I wanted Alphys, too..."

After a few seconds of silence, I burst into laughter.

"AH GYA GYA GYA! C'mon, Undyne, what self-respecting semi-lust demon would stop at just 1 partner? Besides, you aren't exactly bad-looking, yourself."

"Are you saying..." both monsters said at the same time.

"Polyamory? Hell yes. Demons are all about hedonism, after all. Now, the hell are we waiting for?"

Both monsters grinned, as did I, before we all charged the bed and dove in.

Knew my soul wouldn't let me down in the guidance department.


	3. Firebralphyne: Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy between a demon soul and a monster soul carries strange consequences.  
> Direct followup to last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Post-Sex, Swearing, Consequences of Sex

The three of us laid idle on Alphys's bed, spent and delirious from how intense it ended up being. Alphys and Undyne moved to curl up together, and I joined them, laying on top.

"So... I wonder if anything weird happens after a demon and a monster fuck. Like, are there any weird soul interactions?"

Alphys shot up, face looking borderline horrified.

"Calm down, Al. If ya just monitor your soul and Undyne's for anything weird, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"G-good point."

Over the next few months, the monsters' souls were monitored, and something strange was discovered.

Their souls were faintly gaining color. Alphys's was gradually taking on a deep blue, while Undyne's was gaining a fiery orange. Also, their appearance and behavior was changing.

Alphys's scales gained orange markings, small spikes sprouted from her elbows and shoulders, and she found herself more high-strung and hungry sexually more often.

Undyne's scales darkened, her teeth became sharper(thankfully, she quickly learned how to stop that from inhibiting her ability to pleasure), and she became quicker to anger, which is saying something.

"You got any idea what the fuck is happening, Alphy?"

"N-not really, Undyne..."

"Wait... I GOT IT!"

Both monsters turned to me.

"It seems that intimacy between a demon soul and a monster soul will cause the demon soul to rub off on the monster soul, causing the monster soul to manifest a demonic aspect. You got Lust, Alphys, and Undyne got Wrath."

Alphys's eyes lit up, as they always did when she was about to ramble.

"OHMYGODTHANKYOUFIREBRANDTHISISSUCHANINTERESTINGINTERACTIONINEVERWOULDOFLEARNEDOFITWITHOUTYOU!"

The lizard kept rambling, while Undyne spoke.

"Fuhuhuhu. Guess we're really something, Brandy."

"Damn right, Fish Tits."

"Fish Tits?"

"You heard me! Look, Lust is etched into me, what did you expect?"

"C'mere, punk."

The two of us hugged, and Alphys came to join us quickly. Hot Damn, this was near perfect. Now if we could just get out from under this rock...


	4. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Universe. Firebrand's primary aspect is Pride instead of Wrath. Although Lust is still his secondary.  
> Characterization will go off my own limited understanding of Fell and personal interpretations.

I emerge from Hell, entering this "Underground". As I finish rising from the portal, I survey my surroundings to see a volcanic landscape, not unlike some areas of Hell. Should be easy to adjust to. I turn to face a large facility, labelled "LAB". Standing in front of it is what I can only assume to be a monster, a lizard woman, to be exact. She is wearing a high-collared lab coat, a red and black striped shirt, and glasses with a spiral pattern on their lenses, although her red eyes are visible clearly when looking from the right angle. Magic, I presume. They are staring me down with a look of fascination.

"W-what are you?" Despite the stutter, the tone is that of a scientist discovering something new.

"I would prefer if we discussed this manner privately, indoors."

The monster silently turns around to open the door to what is presumably her lab, and I follow her in.

"I am a demon. A creature born in Hell itself. I was curious as to what it was like to live as a mortal, so I have come to live among your kind. As far as anyone else is concerned, I am a monster who has lived in isolation for a long enough time that I am uninitiated on racial culture. Speaking of which, what does your kind do down here?"

"W-well, first off, "Kill or be Killed" is the way of life. M-monsters kill eachother frequently, since killing a monster gives you EXP, and getting enough EXP raises your LV, which makes you s-stronger."

"How can your numbers endure such a foolish lifestyle?"

"The king, Asgore, m-makes some attempt to limit the killing, but the R-royal guard can only cover so much area. The constant death is f-foolish, if you ask me."

"Agreed. Regardless, what do you do down here?"

"I'm the Royal Scientist. I'm assigned to f-find a way to break the barrier trapping us all u-underground. That, and Asgore sometimes sends me live monsters to e-experiment on in order to possibly develop a way to enhance a monster's s-soul."

"On a different subject, how do you fare in this whole "Kill or be Killed" thing?"

"I'm n-not very good at f-fighting, but I'm f-friends with the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne, so people are afraid of angering her. Of c-course that doesn't stop some people, which is why there's a pile of dust on the floor to your right."

I turn to my right, and sure enough, a pile of dust.

"I guess they were pathetically weak?"

"S-strong, but painfully predictable. Easily dodged attacks that left themselves open."

"Anyhow, call me Firebrand. What is your name?"

"Alphys."

"Anyhow, Alphys. I shall go and explore these caves."

"Bye."

I exit the lab, but my mind lingers on a few details about Alphys. Her stutter was almost music to my ears, her scales shone brilliantly in the dim lighting of her lab...

Damn this bloody Lust aspect!

After numerous minutes of aimless wandering the volcanic landscape, a bat-like monster suddenly swoops from above and summons a magical sword, impaling me with it before I can react.

The bat stands there, probably wondering why I am not a pile of dust yet. So I walk forward, sinking their blade deeper into my chest, and press my forehead against theirs while grabbing them by the throat.

"Do not make the same mistake twice."

The bat's sword fades as I throw them away from me. I continue on my wanderings nonchalantly, only to hear the bat speak.

"Why aren't you killing me?"

"To kill you would be a waste of time and energy, as you pose no threat to me nor anything I care about."

The bat does not speak again as I continue to walk, a massive generator of some sort entering my view as I do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably write more chapters with FellBrand soon, since I have had an immense amount of fun mentally writing his character.


	5. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Neutral Route, Mettaton and Asgore the only ones dead. Firebrand goes looking for Alphys, but finds much more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains POV shift at the *.  
> This chapter contains spoilers for a plot element of A Demon's Tale!

The Human had killed Mettaton and Asgore, and left the Underground.

They betrayed all of us.

As much as I wanted to personally hunt them down, kill them, and bring their mutilated corpse back to the Underground, I felt as if my company was needed down under, so I stayed.

Not long after Mettaton died, Alphys went missing.

Nobody has seen the slightest sign of her, and Undyne is fearing the worst, and feeling emotionally destroyed. It's to the point that she can't bring herself to swear revenge on the human, saying that "It wouldn't bring anyone back".

Because of this, I'm personally scouring Waterfall for Alphys. She visited the place fairly often, so it's a fair bet.

I've been at it for hours, to no avail. However, as I approach the Abyss, I notice something atop a small nook overlooking the hole.

A pair of shoes.

Alphys's shoes.

While she did go barefoot a lot of the time, she did wear shoes sometimes. While my mind was dwelling on shoes, I recalled a bit of (presumably) Japanese culture that I observed in one of the anime I watched with her and Undyne.

People would take their shoes off before killing themselves, as to avoid leaving tracks on the afterlife's welcome mat or something.

Wait... if that-

**No...**

I dive down into the Abyss, screaming Alphys's name. As I hurtle downward, a vague bubble of hope fills me, saying that she could be alive still.

I land in the bottom of the Abyss with enough force to leave a crater, I look around, and-

A pair of broken glasses. A labcoat.

A pile of dust.

She was dead. She killed herself.

I drop to all fours without thinking, and feel my body going hot. My hands and feet burst into flames, and cracks leaking crimson light formed on my being.

I can-

**FRIEND DEAD**

**SOMEONE MUST PAY**

**KILL**

**KILL**

**KILL**

***********************************************

Firebrand let out a roar. Not one of agony, but the roar of a predator. For, in that moment, Firebrand was effectively gone, and a demonic beast, driven by nothing but wrath and instinct, inhabited his body.

Undyne heard the call for blood from the hotdog stand she now ran, located at the entrance of Hotland, not far from Alphys's lab.

As she began to go to investigate, she saw something running her way.

Firebrand was on all fours, but he looked different.

His eyes were like two blazing red fireballs. His skin was riddled with cracks, emanating light of a similar color. His arms and legs were both on fire, too.

He lunged right at Undyne.

As she dodged the attack, she summoned a spear and began to parry the savage barrage of claws that Firebrand soon committed to.

"What are you doing?"

**ALPHYS... DEAD.**

Undyne froze for a split second.

Her worst fears were correct.

However, her reverie was hastily ended by the need to deflect another claw strike.

"Then why are you attacking me?"

**DIDN'T... SAVE HER!**

"If I failed her, so did you, Firebrand!"

Firebrand stopped attacking briefly, before uttering an ear-piercing screech of sheer, unwavering wrath.

In that moment, Undyne knew that she had to find another way.

Firebrand dove back in, attacking with renewed vigor. Undyne was able to immobilize him with green magic, and sent spears his way. He let them hit him, not even flinching as they sunk into his flesh. He focused, and the subtle green aura turned red, and was shattered as Firebrand threw his arms to his sides, screaming.

Firebrand soon swooped forward, grabbing Undyne, and flew a short distance with her before throwing her at the lab, smashing the doors open.

Undyne, shaking off the pain she was in, made an attempt to get Firebrand to come to his senses.

"Look what you did! Do you think Alphys would appreciate you wrecking her lab?"

The raging demon stopped cold, and collapsed onto his knees, sobbing. The terrifying alterations to his form began to fade away, leaving only the monster Undyne knew.

"C-can I tell you something, Undyne?" Firebrand choked out through his tears.

"What?"

Firebrand proceeded to explain what happened, and how demons of Wrath can enter an animalistic rage in states of extreme negative emotion, generally anger or grief.

"I get it. You weren't yourself. But now, it's time we both move on."

"Wait, if I remember correctly, I might be able to go back to Hell and fish out Alphys. I'll be back."

The demon backed away from Undyne, before sinking into the Earth.

Alphys had apparently opted to go to Hell immediately when she died, as Firebrand quickly found her. Firebrand was also able to find out he still had his one rescue.

"L-leave me..."

"We can't lose you too, Alphys! Undyne was to depressed to swear vengeance on that bastard human, and I went so mad with Wrath, I tried to kill Undyne! We both need you!"

"O-okay..."

Firebrand returned to Hotland, Alphys in tow.

The moment he returned, Firebrand fetched Alphys's clothes from the Abyss before using a hasty resurrection spell. The spell brought Alphys back nude, leaving both Firebrand and Undyne blushing heavily, but she was clothed again soon afterward.

"I'll let you two work this out."

Firebrand flew away, and Alphys and Undyne hugged, crying tears of despair and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the "Animalistic Fury" state. This will not be the last time you see it.


	6. HumanTale Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details of what Firebrand and company would be like in a mundane universe.

Firebrand, Moloch, and Nergal are a trio of friends named Frederick Brand, Matthew Locke, and Nella Gall, respectively.

Instead of actually being demons, the trio enjoys media based around demons, with The Exorcist being a regular at their movie nights, and the three frequently staying up late playing Diablo.

The trio all work for Damian G. Orgon (Demogorgon), who inadvertently acts as a benefactor for the trio. If Damian believes that the trio is getting out of hand, he sends his cousin, Irma Parker (Imprak) to inform the trio of his will.


	7. Armageddon, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Undyne ending. Seven souls are eventually acquired, and monsterkind's crusade of vengeance begins, with a demon on their side. It isn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the title, this will be in multiple parts, all leading up to the war on humanity.

It's been weeks since the seventh human fell into the underground. They killed Toriel, Mettaton, Asgore, and numerous other unfortunate monsters during their journey. The six human souls that the monsters had collected were also lost, leaving them at square one. With both the king and the former queen dead, Undyne, as Captain of the Royal Guard, was the closest thing the desperate race had to an authority figure, and was thus declared Empress.

However, between Seven's journey and Undyne's coronation, a tragic event occurred, one that nearly caused Seven's actions to indirectly claim yet another life. I, Firebrand, was there.

 

I was going to visit Alphys's lab, as I did frequently. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again, calling for her. No answer, still. So, I pried the iron door open myself. Alphys hardly minded that, as it wasn't remotely hard to repair. As I looked in, the lab was pitch black, except for a small spot illuminated by a desk lamp, where a piece of paper sat. I walked up and picked the paper up to read it. On it was...

Well...

It was written by Alphys, discussing how she had apparently messed up an experiment for King Asgore, resulting in several monsters melting and fusing together into horrific creatures she calls "Amalgamates". She had apparently contemplated suicide more than once due to this. And now, with her having helped Seven with their journey in a desperate bid to feel better about herself, the pre-existing desire for death had burst, stronger than ever. As I read it, all kinds of emotions ran wild within. Fear. Despair. Anger. Especially that last one. I could feel my soul's wrathful nature flickering to life. However, I was able to stay calm enough to focus on one particular detail.

Several times throughout the whole thing, she talked about how she deserved to be dust at the bottom of the Abyss.

The Abyss...

Waterfall. Garbage Dump. Where Undyne said she first met Alphys.

I whipped out my phone and sent Undyne a brief text.

"Waterfall. Garbage Dump. Now."

As soon as my phone was away, I bolted for the Dump.

When I arrived, Undyne was already there, holding an incoherently sobbing Alphys in her arms. I landed with a mighty crunch and, before I could think to compose myself, the sheer anger that the situation had built within me came surging out.

"WHAT IN THE FLAMING PITS OF HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

My voice was a roar, one that reverberated as if spoken by several entities at once, an aspect amplified by the nature of the caverns and the Echo Flowers native to Waterfall. It only made Alphys cry harder, at which point my Wrath subsided, replaced by a more subdued form of sadness. As I settled down, Alphys choked out words between sobs.

"So... s-sorry... c-couldn't... t-take it..."

Undyne, who had visibly winced when I roared, held Alphys even closer, gently running her left hand across the top of Alphys's head, uttering comforting words.

"Alphy, we can't afford to lose you, too. Imagine what I would of done if I had lost you on top of Asgore. I need you, Firebrand needs you. The Underground needs you."

Alphys's crying suddenly dropped in severity, and she looked up at Undyne.

"A-alphy? A n-nickname? W-why?"

Undyne froze for a bit, before yanking Alphys into a kiss. While I did feel a twinge of envy as I looked on at what happened, I knew now wasn't the time, and that Alphys needed all the comfort she could get.

As Undyne pulled away, she whispered 3 words that seemed to purge all of Alphys's despair from her body.

"I love you."

Before anything else could happen, I spoke up.

"Besides, doc, if you aren't around, who else is gonna develop the tools we'll need to gather another seven souls and finally get our revenge on humanity?"

"W-what?" she responded.

"What? You're the smartest mortal I've ever met. You're the only one who'll be able to make the absolute best! We'll wait, kill another seven humans, smash the barrier, and  **GRIND THE HUMAN RACE INTO PASTE BENEATH OUR HEELS!** " My inner Wrath suddenly sprang forth in the form of excitement as I said that last part, causing my voice to echo all around again.

"But for now, I'll leave you two to, well, you know..."

Alphys giggled a little, a sound that sent a wave of relief through my being.

As I turned to fly away, Alphys suddenly grabbed Undyne and pulled her into another kiss.

Now, I flew for my home, mind filled with scenes of glorious slaughter.


	8. Armageddon, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for monsterkind to declare a new leader.

It has been weeks since Alphys was saved from herself. In the wake of confessions made, she and Undyne officially entered a relationship together. While I was still slightly envious over the whole thing, I knew well that their new bond would be the perfect comfort for them in this bitter time.

Regardless, the initial shock from Seven's crimes had worn off, and monsterkind was now focused on the fact that they needed a new leader. Numerous names were brought up on the subject, some I knew well, some I didn't recognize. However, as time passed, the number of names being brought up lessened and lessened until, one name remained. The name of the monster who was now desired to lead the species.

Undyne.

Of course, I didn't really know that this was the case until a massive number of monsters outside her house, chanting her name and expressing their desires for her to lead them. She was apparently hanging out with Alphys and Papyrus at the time, and I had just flown in to see what all the noise was about.

Eventually, Undyne stepped outside to face the crowd, and said this.

"I never got to know the queen, but I'm sure she was just as great as her former husband. I always found Mettaton rather obnoxious, but he made Alphy and Papyrus happy! And Asgore... He was the best father I ever had, that I never asked for, but got. And now, now..."

Undyne briefly lost her composure, and began to cry. It was... unpleasant to watch, to say the least. But she quickly recollected herself, and resumed speaking.

"Now I WILL lead you all! I WILL gather the souls we need, even if I have to start from scratch! And we WILL have our vengeance!"

The crowd roared with overwhelming approval, and everyone, Alphys, Papyrus, and myself included, was off to the Capitol.

Once there, coronation began. At the new leader's request, Alphys placed Asgore's crown upon Undyne's head. Once the crown was in place, everyone present, including me, knelt or bowed before Undyne. Except Alphys, who instead hugged her, a gesture that the newly crowned fish returned.

"Now, for my first act, I want all Royal Guard patrol routes perpetually under watch, with guards working in shifts. I also want new routes established, so that the next humans will have NOWHERE to hide! Additionally, I do not plan on sitting idle while all of this is happening, I will be personally aiding the patrols. Any questions?"

"YES." It was Papyrus. "IF YOU ARE NO LONGER CAPTAIN, WHAT DO WE CALL YOU NOW?"

"Call me... Empress."

"YES, EMPRESS UNDYNE!"

Soon after, everyone cleared out of the throne room, except Alphys and Undyne, and myself. Well, I wasn't in the open, I was kind of lurking around, watching my new empress and her lover.

"U-undyne..." Alphys started. "With you empress, what should I be?"

"Alphy... do what you do best. Be my Royal Scientist. Please."

"B-but wha-" Alphys was cut off.

"If you ever need to talk to me, Alphy, just call me. I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"W-what if-" Alphys stuttered out, no doubt imagining vile scenarios in her head.

"No. Matter. What." Undyne strongly responded.

"O-okay. I'll leave now." Alphys got up and started to walk away, presumably to return to her lab. I left, as well, flying for the same lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is starting up so slow. Carnage begins next part.


	9. Armageddon, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firebrand bluntly explains to Papyrus how things work now, and the first human since Seven falls down.

After some talk with Alphys, I decided to head for Snowdin, to make sure the Bone Bros knew how things were going to work. When I got there, the two were already outside, by Sans's sentry station.

Right as I landed, Papyrus noticed me, and waved.

"HELLO, FIREBRAND!"

Sans took notice soon after, and also raised his hand in greeting.

"hey."

As I walked forward, the skeletons moved up to meet me, and we started talking.

"How's it going, guys? Anyway, I'm here with a bit of a rundown on how things are gonna work, now that Undyne's Empress, and all."

"WHAT'S AN EMPRESS?"

"It's like a king, but feminine and with a more intimidating name."

"SO SHE'S FILLING IN FOR THE KING WHILE HE'S ON VACATION?"

Vacation? I leaned to Sans to whisper to him.

"Does he know... anything of what actually happened?"

"no. he thinks everyone the human killed just went on vacation, and doesn't know what happens to captured humans once they reach the capitol."

"I'm gonna tell him otherwise."

Sans's voice suddenly grew deep.

"No, you're not."

"Yea, I am. He ain't gonna stay innocent forever. Better to have him accept losses than cling to false hope."

"okay, fine."

With that, we both stepped away to face Papyrus.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?"

I spoke up first.

"The King isn't on vacation. He's dead. So is Mettaton. The human, let's call them Seven, killed them both. Any humans you capture will be killed when they are sent to the Capitol. Sans didn't want your innocence despoiled by harsh reality. But that time is over, especially with how Undyne wants the entire human race exterminated."

"W-WHAT?" Papyrus was already breaking into inexplicable skeleton tears.

"Sans will help you through this, Pap. Trust him. I have other things to attend to."

I hastily flew off, leaving the bone bros to each other.

**********

I was idly walking around near the throne room, when I heard crying. I peeked into the throne room to see Undyne on her throne, hands on her face, sobbing.

"Empress?" I asked, slowly approaching.

Her sobs were punctuated by words, hard to hear words, but words, nonetheless. 

"I c-could of s-saved them..."

As understandable as it was, to see the Empress still in such a state of mourning was... oddly infuriating. We didn't have time to mourn! We had to be ready for when more of those surface-dwelling insects fell down! As such, I raced over to Undyne, and spoke up, one hand on her shoulder.

"We cannot mourn forever, Empress! We must be ready for when another one of those fleshy INSECTS falls down! You must overcome the blow Seven has dealt, so that you can reduce the human race to a  **SEA OF CORPSES!** "

At the end of my speaking, my voice grew louder and gained an echoing effect as my Wrath came flying out. At the same time, my infernal magic began to fan the flames of the Empress's own Wrath. I felt kind of bad doing that, but it would help when the time came.

Once I finished, Undyne looked up at me, face soaked in tears, and quietly issued a command.

"Call Alphy."

"Of course, Empress."

I dialed up the scientist.

"H-hello?"

"Alphys. Undyne's feeling guilt over the deaths Seven caused. She needs you."

"O-okay."

Alphys hung up, and I left the throne room to go home for the day.

**********

The next day, I was hanging out with Alphys during one of the few holes in her self-imposed schedule. However, as we did so, when Alphys stopped to briefly check her cameras, she saw something suspect.

The door to the Ruins was being opened from within.

Without another word, I left the lab and took flight.

The time had come.

By the time I reached the forest, the human, another child, had not made much progress along the path. I flew into the trees, hiding among them. As the human slowly moved forward, I took a moment to observe them.

Blonde hair. Fair skin. Blue eyes. Blue shirt, pants, shoes, and scarf. No visible weapons.

They looked... Harmless.

Not that I cared, as I lunged out of the trees at them. They barely even had a second to scream before my claws plunged into their throat. I got to take in the delicious look of fear in their eyes as I proceeded to rip that throat out, staining the snow red. A few lovely futile gasps later, they were dead, and a green soul floated before me.

I held my left hand up to the soul, and dark red chains of infernal magic grabbed it, making sure I could deliver it to its destination. With the corpse in tow in addition to the soul, I flew for the capitol.

When I arrived, Undyne was alone on her throne.

"Empress, I come bearing the first soul."

A psychotic grin sprang on her face, and she stood up.

"Give it to me. I can use it to head to the surface and gather the six we still need. The humans don't deserve the mercy Asgore granted them. Also, burn the body. They don't deserve the respect, either."

I silently did both, releasing the soul from my chains and throwing the body to the side before incinerating it with a blast of flaming breath.

As Undyne grabbed the soul, it drifted into her body, and a strong pulse of power emanated from her, shaking the very ground we stood upon. As everything settled, her grin grew even wider.

"Now, they die." She growled out.

"Allow me to join you."

"How?" She asked. "We only have one soul. You can't get through the barrier."

"Well, you see, I'm not a monster."

"Then what are you?" Undyne yelled out, probably a bit shocked.

"I am a demon, from the pits of Hell itself. I came to the Underground out of curiosity towards what mortal life was like. Of course, I may as well be a monster now, with how I am devoted to your cause, Empress."

"In that case, you can come along. OUR VENGEANCE IS AT HAND!"

"AH GYA GYA GYA GYA GYA!"

With that last exchange, we headed for the barrier.

Armageddon was coming.


	10. Armageddon, Part 4

Undyne and I walked to the barrier, a seemingly endless tunnel that flashed with every color imaginable.

"In a strange sort of way, it's beautiful." Undyne commented.

"Yep. Especially if you're a human. But there ain't gonna be any of THOSE around soon, is there?"

Undyne grinned a feral grin at me in reply, and we continued until we left the barrier.

Once we reached the surface, Undyne's jaw dropped as she looked upon the sky. It was the dark of night, and the stars were out. Tears began to flow down her face as she fell to her knees.

"H-holy shit... This is what my people have been denied for so long... scratch what I said about the barrier, THIS is beautiful..."

I couldn't help but internally chuckle at her awe, as justifiable as it was. It's just so weird to see someone in such awe over something as mundane as the night sky.

"Yeah, yeah. It's rather nice if I do say so myself. But we haven't got the time to admire the scenery! There's blood to spill!" I roared, as she got back up.

"You're right. Wait- get down! Listen!"

We both hastily crouched down, and could hear footsteps. Then voices. Female ones.

"Are you sure we're safe this high up?" One voice asked.

"What, do you think we're going to be attacked by monsters or something, babe?" The other replied.

Undyne was about to get up and attack, but I stopped her.

"Wait! I have an idea. I want to give our first kills some cinematic buildup."

"Knock yourself out, hellspawn." The Empress replied.

We both got up, darkness concealing our forms, and the two human women noticed us, jumping when they did.

"Fucking hell, you two! How long have you been there?" One angrily asked.

"That does not matter." I replied. "What does matter, is that danger is afoot among these mountains. You see, the legends of monsters are true, and one is free. The Empress of monsterkind walks the surface, driven by hatred brought by the fall of her race. You best stay out of her way, lest her searing vengeance claim your mortal soul and add its power to herself. She bears a piscine visage, with one yellow eye. At her side is a creature not of this world. A demon, one who left Hell willingly and found itself drawn to the monster cause."

"Okay, you're starting to creep us out, we're going to-" One of the women tried to interrupt.

"I am not finished! Look at us, as I light up our forms. Do we look... familiar to anything you recently heard of?"

I dropped embers to the floor, which burst into flames, illuminating Undyne and I.

As the women put two and two together, terror showed in their eyes as they slowly backed away, murmuring incoherently. One of them was starting to cry.

Before either could run, I lunged towards one while Undyne threw a spear at the other. I pinned my prey to the ground and ripped their throat out with my bare claws without so much as a struggle, while Undyne's target was impaled, dying instantly.

A soul floated out of each corpse, one was green, and the other blue. Undyne absorbed both, her eye sparking with escalating power as she did.

"That was fun." Undyne growled out.

"Now you're starting to think like I do! Revel in the slaughter, Empress!"

Undyne cackled in reply, before pointing out something in the distance.

A fire. There were more humans here. I sprinted on all fours right to it, Undyne behind me.

As I barged in, I saw 4 humans sitting around the fire. 3 male, 1 female. The female resembled the one I killed earlier, both had pale skin and blonde hair, in addition to some more minute similarities.

A family? Delicious.

I lunged and pounced onto one of the men, sinking my fangs into his throat. Two of the others screamed and fled, while one of the others, the female, grabbed a shotgun and tried shooting me.

The attack accomplished nothing, and I turned away from my previous victim to scorch her in a blast of hellfire from my mouth. As she screamed sweet wails of agony, I saw flashes of blue and splashes of red from the forest, no doubt Undyne disposing of the other two.

Once all was dead and done, Undyne and I grouped up, and she collected the souls of the slain. It all added up to seven, enough to destroy the barrier. At this point, the air around Undyne felt strange, as if it was crackling with sheer power.

"It is time, Empress."

"Of course." Undyne replied.

With that, we both headed back the way we came.


	11. Armageddon, Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barrier is destroyed. The second war of humans and monsters begins.  
> Also, Firebrand gives a timeline of the war.

Within an hour, Undyne and I were back at the barrier.

"You know what to do, Empress."

Without a word, she began to muster her godlike power, the air around her visibly sparking with it. The sparks grew brighter and brighter, so much so that I had to avert my eyes. Eventually, I heard a powerful explosion, and the lights stopped.

As I gazed at where the Barrier once was, I saw naught but an ordinary tunnel.

It was done.

"Now, we rest, and tomorrow, we go to war." Undyne said, sounding exhausted.

"Seems like that would be best, Empress."

We both returned to the Underground, and rested.

**********

Early the next day, Undyne called every battle-trained monster in the Underground to her royal home.

"Soldiers of monsterkind," Her voice rang out, powerful and commanding. "The time has come! The barrier is no more!"

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd.

"We shall march to the surface, and reclaim what is rightfully ours! We shall not stop until humanity is no more!"

Another eruption burst from the crowd, louder than before.

"Now, we move!"

With that last command, the forces of monsterkind moved for the surface.

**********

There was small city not far from the base of the mountain.

They were exterminated in mere hours.

It was fun.

From there, monsterkind spread across the Earth like wildfire, laying waste to every human settlement encountered. Of course, losses occurred.

After the first few massacres, human cities and towns around the world began to fortify themselves. These defenses allowed them to thin our numbers before the walls inevitably crumbled.

Of course, as more settlements fell, our forces grew stronger from absorbed souls.

A few months in, the human responsible for killing Asgore, Toriel, and Mettaton was found. Their name was Frisk. Undyne had them captured alive and brought to her. She killed them personally, and had me burn away the flesh and muscle so she could mount the skeleton on her wall.

At around the same time, Alphys, who was doing double duty as prime weapon developer and Undyne's lover, grew uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping with a woman responsible for so many deaths.

I got rid of that problem personally by stoking the flames of Wrath Mettaton and Asgore's deaths had created long ago. I still feel kind of bad about it, but Alphys and Undyne were both happier for it, so whatever.

Eventually, the last of humanity surrendered, and were rewarded with quick, painless deaths.

The surface of Monsters is great.


	12. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a timeline that diverges from A Demon's Tale prior to the fateful encounter with Zerez, a tragic event forces Firebrand to unveil his true nature to save those he cares about.

It was a beautiful day in Ebott, for human and monster alike. That day, Frisk was giving a speech, with Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Toriel at their side. Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, and Firebrand were all present, as well.

As Frisk spoke of thr bright future ahead for monsters and humans coexisting, a loud bang rang out from the crowd.

Someone had tried to shoot Frisk.

However, the bullet did not hit the ambassador, for a monster had intercepted the bullet. Not the monster one would expect to commit such an act of bravery, however.

Alphys took the bullet, and fell to her knees immediately after.

Once it was apparent what had happened, panic shot through all present. Undyne rushed to Alphys's side as Asgore and Toriel moved to shield Frisk from any more possible harm.

Undyne was hysterical, her ragged sobbing mixed with calls of Alphys's name. Alphys looked up at her girlfriend, and weakly rasped out a question.

"A-are they s-s-safe?"

Undyne was barely able to call herself down enough to respond.

"Yes, they are! But what about you?"

Alphys smiled weakly, before speaking what were seemingly her final words. 

"B-better my l-life than... F-frisk's..."

As soon as she finished that sentence, Alphys fell unconscious, causing a mortified scream to tear its way out of Undyne's throat.

As all this happened, Firebrand's very soul was being consumed by Wrath. Logic and reason were fading, making way for killer instinct.

The demon began to rapidly scan the crowd, looking for the object of his rage. He soon saw a young man with a smoking gun being held in the air by Sans.

Without so much as a second thought, Firebrand burst through the air at the shooter, yanking them from Sans's magical grasp into his own. He promptly flew for the stage upin which Alphys was dying, where he slammed the shooter's skull into the wood, smashing it like a watermelon.

All eyes were on the raging demon as gore coated the area around him. Before any words could be spoken, an orange heart floated from the shooter's corpse: Their soul.

The demon reached towards it, and began to drain its power. The orange color faded from the heart and became streams of wispy energy being sucked into Firebrand's claws. Once all color was gone, the soul shattered. 

The freshly absorbed power caused a wave of clarity to wash over Firebrand, purging him of his primal Wrath. With his mind clear, he dashed to Alphys's side and gestured for Undyne to back away.

"I'LL FUCKING DIE BEFORE I BACK AWAY FROM ALPHY!" The grief-stricken monster roared out in protest.

"I'm gonna need space if my plan to save her is gonna work, so, please, stand back!" Was the demon's reply.

Undyne silently nodded before giving Firebrand some space.

Firebrand promptly got on his knees in front of the fallen lizard monster, and began chanting in his native tongue.

**Maruk, Taraga, Spirago...**

A white, inverted heart rose from Alphys, it was on the verge of shattering.

**Monstrako, Appega, Manipaz...**

Two arms of crimson energy emerged from Firebrand's body, as demonic runes began to manifest in the ground around him.

**Menrik! Salvaris! Reparaga!**

Firebrand's chanting grew louder and his voice grew distorted as the two arms cradled Alphys's cracking soul.

**Inferok! Alpyskra! SALANECROSA!**

Right as the soul began to shatter, beams of energy shot from the tips of the arms' claws to the fragments of the soul. The fragments reassembled into a complete soul, which turned rightside up and gained a very slight blue tint before returning to Alphys's body.

Afterwards, the magic arms dissipated as Firebrand stood up and the runes on the ground dissipated as well. The demon silently backed away from Alphys, expecting Undyne to shoot forward and cradle her girlfriend. His prediction was completely correct.

Undyne held Alphys close, desperately calling her name, and was met with the most wonderful sight of her life up until that point.

Alphys's eyes fluttered back open, sparking with saved life.

As the lovers silently embraced, an individual in the crowd, who was previously struck silent with awe, asked a question.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Firebrand hastily shifted his attention to the questioning human, and began to explain.

"Well, first off, I'm not actually a monster. I'm a demon. Y'aknow, denizens of Hell, tormentors of the damned, that sort of thing. I absorbed the energy of Asshole McShooty's soul in order to grant myself enough power to guarantee an infernal resurrection ritual would work. I infused Alphys's soul with infernal power to stop it from shattering. Based on the slight blue tint her soul got, the brand of Hell will manifest as the demonic soul aspect of Lust in her. Oh, I should explain that, too. Us demons are made of one or more of the Seven Deadly Sins. I, myself, am made of Wrath with a side of Lust."

The questioning human was in a state of stunned silence, a silence that was broken by questions by numerous other crowd members, human and monster alike.

Firebrand had a lot of explaining to do, but it was worth the life of a friend easily.

 


	13. Nergal: Before the Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nergal was active on the surface prior to being assigned to accompany Firebrand. But just what was she doing then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read far enough in A Demon's Tale to know who Nergal is, you should probably go do that.

_Somewhere in Nevada, May 1983_   


In what seemed to be the middle of nowhere within the Mojave Desert stood a long-abandoned house. Details on past ownership of the home were nonexistent, although there was a persistent rumor regarding it.

The rumor was that a vast amount of wealth was hidden within the ruined home. It was generally thought that the wealth once belonged to a long-gone criminal organization of some kind, but nobody knew for sure. Regardless, this rumored treasure drew a couple of people seeking wealth.

Most turned up horribly killed in the outskirts of the closest town. Some were never seen again. The luckiest returned alive, but usually empty-handed. Those who weren't empty-handed claimed that they were lucky to be alive, and that to raid that house was to gamble with one's life. Not that the warning stopped people.

Now, we descend into the tale of a man named Derek who sought the "Gambler's Treasure". He was an average-built guy, 23 years old. 6'2 in height with a slightly pale complexion, hazel eyes. and messy blond hair. He undertook his quest in skinny jeans and a dull green button-up t-shirt. For protection, he had an M1911 pistol, a heirloom from his late grandfather, a veteran of WW2.

But enough about Derek, and more about what he encountered.

Once he located the house of legend, it was late at night, and the desert weather was not kind to him. He quickly ducked into the crumbling home before drinking heavily from the water canteen he brought along. Once he was refreshed, he pulled out a flashlight and began to investigate the dark building. As he wandered the ground floor, he heard what sounded like footsteps from a room away. He drew his pistol and rushed to investigate, expecting to find some crazed homeless person or something, the person waiting for him was anything but.

Illuminated by his light was a woman. Pale complexion, a few inches taller than him, and, in Derek's eyes, beautiful.

She looked unkempt, sure, but that did little to detract from her subtly curvy figure, form-fitting jeans, midriff-baring top, long, black hair tied in a ponytail, and shining blue eyes.

Derek was stunned, to say the least.

Before he could say anything, the woman spoke, her voice low and alluring.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Derek could only struggle to stammer out words as the mysterious woman walked up to him, gently pushing the arm holding his pistol down.

"There's no need to be afraid, darling." She whispered, her voice maintaining its intoxicating tone. "I'll take care of you just fine."

Derek continued to mutter incoherently, heat surging between his legs as the woman began to stroke his chin with two fingers.

Derek promptly closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss, only to be met with a blow to the back of the head and unconsciousness.

When he came to, Derek found himself in a room full of safes, each filled with bundles of money.

"The Gambler's Treasure!" He yelled out in excitement.

But, before he could get up, he heard the woman's voice again.

"Not so fast. First, you shall see my true form."

"Your what?" Derek asked, as the woman walked into his view wearing a malicious smile. Suddenly, the woman's upper body went limp, before black liquid began to pour from her eyes and mouth.

Derek gasped in shock and scrambled backwards before something truly horrifying happened.

A black, chitinous, scythe-like claw burst from the woman's back. Soon after, another followed. Before Derek's very eyes, an abhorrent, mantis-like monster tore its way out of the woman's body, coating the room in gore.

Once all was said and done, the beast glared at Derek with a pair of eyes that emitted a venomous green glow.

"Hello, mortal." The monster hissed out in a horribly raspy voice.

Derek, heart pounding in his chest, tried to grab his pistol, only to not find it.

"Looking for thissssss?" The creature mockingly asked, dangling the gun in one of its two human-like hands. Before Derek could answer, the creature threw the gun over its shoulder with a vile, haunting cackle.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Derek bellowed out in a fit of pure terror.

"You sssstand in the pressssence of a demon, mortal." The fiend began. "A demon called Nergal. You have pursssued thissss treasssure in a fit of greed, and for your ssssin, you mussst face punisssshment."

"Alright, "Nergal", what're you gonna do to me?" Derek asked, his voice cracking in fear.

Nergal silently summoned a deck of playing cards out of thin air, and then asked Derek a question.

"Do you like to gamble?"

Unsure of what to say, Derek simply stated: "Uhh... yes?"

Nergal lightly chuckled, before continuing. "I tell you, I'm your man. You win sssome, you lossse sssssome, it'ssss all the ssssame to me."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Derek asked, panic mounting further within him.

Nergal began to shuffle the cards. "I will sssshuffle thissss deck of cardsssss. The top card ssssshall decide your fate."

Derek silently nodded in response.

Once Nergal finished shuffling, she pulled out the top card before chuckling to herself.

"How... unfortunate." She mockingly ran out as she showed Derek the card.

It was the King of Hearts.

Derek, not knowing what else to do, began to laugh uncomfortably, before Nergal suddenly lunged at him, grabbing him with her human-like hands. Before he could even understand what was going on, Nergal had sliced his head clean off.

Derek's body, with his severed head next to it and a massive, heart-shaped gash in the torso, was discovered in the outskirts of the closest town 3 days later.


	14. Delve, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore an alternate timeline where Nergal never stopped playing her game in that abandoned Nevada house, and Firebrand never came to the Underground. Her actions attract the attention of a certain scaly couple.

It started on an idle night, about 3 years after the barrier's destruction.

Undyne was relaxing on the couch, and Alphys was on the internet, reading about urban legends and the like. One she stumbled across intrigued her, and she decided to show it to Undyne.

"What's this now, Alphy?" The fish woman asked.

"J-just read it!" Was Alphys's excited reply.

As she read it, Undyne began to understand why Alphys was so intrigued.

The article Alphys was reading spoke of the Gambler's Treasure, a rumored stash of money located in an abandoned house in the Mojave desert. Most who pursue it turn up dead in a nearby town ("Nearby" being relative, as the house is rather isolated), dead with missing limbs and gashes in their chest in the shape of a playing card suit's symbol. Some return with nothing or small amounts of wealth, along with warnings that to pursue the treasure is to gamble with one's life. A few are never seen again.

"T-the local authorities have t-tried to bust whoever's been k-killing people there, but the whole squad v-vanished overnight." Alphys told Undyne as the fish read.

At that, an infuriated expression broke out on Undyne's face, and she turned to Alphys, putting her hands on her wife's shoulders.

"We're going to Nevada, and we're bringing whoever killed all those people to justice." Undyne's voice was strong, and dripping with conviction.

"W-w-w-we?" Alphys rang out, audibly shocked by the proposal.

"Yes, Alphy, we. I taught you how to fight after you got attacked before, and I know you can help me here. So, what do you say?" Undyne's voice was no less strong, and still burning with passion.

"Y-yes!" Alphys responded, vigor creeping into her voice.

At that moment, Undyne loved her wife more dearly than ever. The pair decided to go to bed then, saving their energy for the journey ahead.

The next day, the couple packed their bags and headed off on a road trip to Nevada.

About a week later, the pair would check in to a modest motel in one of the towns closest to the abandoned house.

No time was wasted embarking to the house.

After a few hours of wandering the desert, in the dark of the night, they found the house, in a predictable state of disrepair.

Alphys and Undyne turned to eachother, silently nodded, and proceeded, with Undyne kicking the door right off the hinges.

"YOUR KILLING SPREE ENDS HERE!" Undyne bellowed as soon as she entered the building, challenging the mystery killer.

Her challenge received no response, only silence.

Disappointed by the lack of response, Undyne began to move deeper into the house, keeping Alphys close to her. The couple went through one ruined, debris-filled room after the next, their way lit by a sphere of radiant electricity in Alphys's hand.

After a couple minutes, the two heard something that made them both jump.

A woman, screaming for help.

The sudden nature of the noise made Alphys cry out in shock.

Undyne was able to calm her wife down before the two of them darted in the direction of the noise.

Eventually, they came across the source.

A woman, looking to be in about her 20s, clutching a bloodied arm in pain.

"We'll get you out of here fine!" Undyne immediately rang out as she ran to assist the woman.

As the fish monster helped the woman onto her feet, she spoke panicked words.

"You need to get out of here, it's coming!"

Before either of them could reply, the woman suddenly went limp in Undyne's arms.

Undyne was shocked silent, and Alphys was close to fainting, when black liquid began to pour from the woman's eyes and mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Undyne screamed as she dropped the woman to the floor in shock. Alphys, meanwhile, was cowering behind Undyne, shaking heavily.

Soon, the woman stood up in a hunched posture, and began to speak in a distorted voice.

"Help, heh."

**You're the only onessss who need help.**

Both monster's jaws dropped, before the flesh on the woman's back contorted like something was trying to break out of her. Soon, a black, chitinous, scythe like claw burst from the woman's back, splattering blood and gore all over the room.

Alphys fainted at the sight, while Undyne readied a spear.

More black parts tore out of the woman's body, before a black, humanoid, mantis-like creature with glowing green eyes exploded from the woman's body, coating the room in viscera is it let out a chilling laugh.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Undyne demanded, pointing her spear at the beast.

The creature said nothing, but instead emitted a black smoke which filled the room. As it began to block Undyne's view of the creature, the glowing eyes faded a bit after the rest of its body did.

"Drop your weapon if you value your partner'sssss life." the beast's voice rang out, seemingly coming from every direction at once.

Undyne complied, and her spear vanished.

"What do you want? Are you the one who killed all those people?" Undyne demanded of the creature.

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, one of the creature's hands clamped over Undyne's mouth.

"Ssssssleeeeeep."

Undyne struggled all she could, but was unable to stop herself from falling unconscious.


	15. Delve, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne come to, and see just what the strange creature has in store for them.

Alphys was the first of the two monsters to awaken, and she did so with a pounding headache. Looking around her, she saw a room that contained several safes and a large pile of exotic-looking coins. Sitting atop this pile of coins was the insectoid abomination that had attacked Undyne and her.

"Sssleep well?" The fiend mockingly asked.

Alphys was too groggy to respond, and silently struggled to get up on her feet. Right as she was standing again, Undyne sprang up, her eye wide with a fierce glare that rapidly scanned the room before focusing on the beast.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Undyne demanded.

"I am Nergal." The creature began. "A demon of greed. I guard thessse richessss to punisssh the greedy who would pursssue it, sssuch asss you two."

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING TREASURE!" Undyne roared in response.

"That'sss what they all sssay." Was Nergal's condescending reply.

"My wife and I set out to this place to find out who killed all those people, and to bring them justice!" Undyne boldly stated.

"Allow me to be the judge of that." Nergal requested. "Look into my eyesss..." the demon hissed out, glaring at Undyne.

When Undyne's eye made contact with Nergal's, her eye took on the same green glow that Nergal's eyes had. While this was happening, Alphys came to enough to look over at what was happening, only to catch Nergal's gaze, and thus fall into whatever Undyne had, her eyes gaining that same eerie glow.

After about a minute, the glow faded from the eyes of the monsters, and Nergal recoiled with shock.

"Imposssible! No one hasss ever come here on a jussst causssse!"

Undyne's face turned to a smug smirk. "Told ya, hellspawn!"

Alphys looked confused for a bit, only for Undyne to whisper to her what was going on. Alphys nodded in response, a smile playing out on her face, as well.

"So, fiend..." Undyne started. "I guess you're the one who killed all those people."

"Of courssse." Nergal answered. "It isss the duty of all demonkind to punisssh the sssinful."

"You SURE all of those people you killed deserved it?" Undyne interjected.

"That ssstrange thing I did with my eyesss, it wasss me reading your sssoul, ssso to ssspeak. I generally make sssure the victimsss are greedy. Now, enough exposssition. You ssstill came to my domain, and thusss mussst play the sssame game all of my victimssss did."

"W-we don't have t-time for your games!" Alphys roared out suddenly, summoning the electric staff that Undyne had trained her to use.

Needless to say, Undyne's jaw dropped at the sight.

However, Nergal simply chuckled before grabbing Alphys's staff from her hands and destroying it.

"Now, now, mortal, no need to get ssso mad. Unlike my previousss... guessstsss, you and your wife will not be killed. Now, where wasss I? Ah, yesss!"

Nergal summoned a deck of cards. "I will sssshuffle thisss deck. The top card ssshall decide your fate."

With that, Nergal began shuffling, humming to herself.

_To be continued..._

 


	16. Teach Her Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war on humanity rages, Alphys grows unable to bear how much death her inventions and wife are causing.  
> Firebrand has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt our tale of Alphys, Undyne, and Nergal to bring you:  
> Stories of the second Human/Monster war!

The war has been raging for two long years.

The bodies, the dust, it all keeps stacking higher.

But it's obvious that we, monsterkind, are winning.

Between the godlike power of Empress Undyne, and the genius inventions of Queen Alphys, the humans always lose in the end.

However, one day, the Queen was just about ready to quit.

I was there with her, watching a battle rage through small camera drones. She seemed on edge through the entire thing, but it was one particular moment that broke her.

A small group of human soldiers, all visibly wounded, were cornered by one of our soldiers. I couldn't recognize the monster, but that's irrelevant.

What is relevant is that the soldiers dropped their weapons and threw their hands up in surrender.

Without a second's hesitation, the monster threw both of its hands back. With the help of some gauntlets, of Alphys's design, a brilliant yellow aura appeared around the monster. It then threw its hands forward and together, forming a ball of yellow energy that crackled with electricity. From this ball poured forth a beam of golden death, veiled in that same electricity.

As the humans were purged from this realm, Alphys let out an agonized wail and shut off the camera feed before collapsing to the floor, sobbing.

Needless to say, I was at her side in an instant.

"What's wrong, my queen?"

"T-t-they were s-surrendering!" She choked out between tears. "M-my inventions... m-my wife... they... t-they..."

Her words then failed her, replaced by more sobs.

"Queen Alphys!"

"S-s-so much d-death..." She barely managed to sob out.

If she can no longer endure the sight of humanity's destruction, there is only one thing I can do.

"Look into my eyes, Alphys." I gently whispered.

"H-huh?" the Queen choked out as she turned to face me.

As soon as we made eye contact, her eyes gained a brilliant red glow, meaning my plan was going as, well, planned.

Time to go to work.

**********

After locking eyes with Firebrand, Alphys saw the demon's eyes flash a brilliant red glow before she fell into darkness.

But only briefly.

She soon found herself floating in a strange red void, her entire being filled with an odd feeling, like she was in some sort of trance.

**I see you have come to, my Queen.**

Firebrand's voice seemed to radiate from every direction, yet Alphys could not see her anywhere.

"W-w-what is happening?" Alphys asked, starting to panic.

**We are in a sort of manifestation of your mind, my Queen. I have gazed through your past. And before you ask, I am not at all disgusted.**

"W-why would you i-invade my p-privacy like that?" Alphys demanded.

**To teach you an important lesson. Now, let us begin.**

Suddenly, Alphys found herself in a restroom. It took her a bit, but she ended up recognizing it.

It was a restroom from her high school. One on the second floor of the building, at the very east end of said floor.

Wait, this is the restroom where she was-

She heard the door open.

In stepped a face she hoped she'd never see again.

She didn't remember the name of the monster, but she vividly remembered everything else.

They were a salamander monster, a female one. With oily black skin and yellow spots. Her eyes were black, much like her soul had to be for her to be willing to do what she did to Alphys. 

It all initially went down like it did so long ago, with the salamander calling Alphys all manner of sickening terms of "endearment" as Alphys attempted to barricade herself in a stall.

Her attempts to hide herself were futile, and the salamander had her pinned to the stall wall. Alphys could feel the pit in her stomach grow positively massive, as this was the part where-

-Alphys punched her assaulter in the face?

Shocked, Alphys watched as the salamander attempted to reassert her dominance, only to be thrown out of the stall against the wall. The, Alphys watched with awe as electricity sprang from her clawtips, shocking the salamander until she was begging for mercy.

Truth be told, Alphys was almost disgusted to see her body commit such a violent act. But, at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of enjoyment from seeing that despicable monster writhe in pain.

**Tell me, my Queen, did you enjoy that?**

Alphys was reluctant to answer. She was ready to lie (like always) and say she absolutely hated it, but was cut off.

**No need to answer, actually. I can smell the Wrath coming off of you, even if you can barely feel it. Do not worry, it is not wrong to feel that rage. Now, let's delve into a later event.**

Alphys found herself standing in what she instantly recognized as her lab in Hotland. Standing before her was a human. Not just any human, THAT human.

Alphys felt hate the likes of which she'd never felt before swell up at the mere sight of them, before Firebrand's little show seemingly read her mind.

She saw herself begin to electrocute the human. After a bit of frying, the human attempted to flee from Alphys, only for the door to the outside to slam shut in front of them.

Alphys then saw herself slowly walk up to the human, who was pathetically cowering in the corner, before summoning a staff of crackling electricity.

With this staff, Alphys bashed the human on the skull, killing them.

Alphys then heard herself laugh. A melodious, soft cackle that echoed about the lab. However, this laugh was no aspect of Firebrand's show.

That was her laugh, and hers alone.

**Feels good, doesn't it, my Queen?**

"It does." Was Alphys's response, glee slowly leaking into her voice.

**For years, Undyne, and the rest of our soldiers, have fought with this very merciless rage. Now, it is your turn to embrace your hatred, and carve the path to monsterkind's future.**

Alphys silently nodded in response, and the trance faded.

Alphys once again woke up, this time in the monitor room she was originally in.

"Welcome back, my Queen." whispered Firebrand.

From that day onwards, Alphys would never falter at the carnage of war. Occasionally, she would be caught briefly reveling in it. Of course, most of the reveling was left to her wife and Empress.

Firebrand would grow to find what he did somewhat regretful. However, his actions led to the Empress and the Queen always being on the same page, and thus as happy as can be.

And that alone was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and similar feedback. If anyone has any ideas for what timelines or universes deserve to have their Firebrand explored, leave a suggestion and I'll at least consider it.


End file.
